fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reapers of War
Information The Reapers of War, or simply the Reapers, are a group of various races that strive to conquer worlds. They use various kinds of new technology, most famous being the Supernova, as well as cunning to take over with ease. Almost all members are mutated or mechanical, at least partially. They seek to "purify" worlds by burning and rebuilding them, or simply destroying them altogether. Driven by revenge and greed, few can stop them. Members (in order of rank) Aiden A cyborg Aranaut, Aiden utilizes the latest Supernova technology as well as a modified permanent Battle Crusher (known as Stellar Destroyer) to destroy his opponents. He is loyal to his brawler, Jin, and is a very skilled fighter. He is equipped with the ability to emit shock waves from his hands. His Supernova blast can obliterate anything in it's path. Onslaught A relentless, fierce Spatterix, Onslaught is mutated with special powers, including massive amounts of strength. His bat-like body strikes fear into his opponents before they are destroyed, rendering them helpless. He delivers strong and swift attacks that can energize an opponent before making them explode. He is loyal to the Reapers and is used by Cinder. Clades Heavily mutated, Clades' species is not recognized anymore, however he was once a type of Darkus Dragonoid. He is the only one capable of using Darknova technology, a much more deadly variant of Supernova. The reason it was canceled in production was Clades' form mutating heavily. He rarely speaks, and shows no mercy in battle, and often can be found deep in thought. Dusk A Mutabrid who uses disguises and illusions, Dusk is one of the few who uses the old Nova technology as well as Supernova. He can use Nova to energize and heal his allies but not to a point where they explode. He is also skilled with dual wielding swords, and can make them appear using his energy. He can also make his swords explode for a surprising finish. Raider Raider is a Betadron that uses Supernova to stun enemies and then quickly destroy them. He often teleports quickly and delivers blows to an opponent, then stuns everyone else and repeats. He is fierce and the only reason he is not higher in command is because he prefers destruction instead of conquering. His most fearsome trait is the ability to cause nuclear explosions at will. Pyre A Kodokor that uses both traps and strength to defeat his opponent, he often places traps that destroy his enemies before he gets to them. He can disappear at will and works often with Dusk. His own attacks usually lead his opponents into traps that finish the job for him. He can stabilize amounts of Supernova, usually used to store to use later. Technology Supernova An advanced form of technology, Supernova uses energy to make massive explosions. It is extremely luminous and radioactive. It can be used by various races, mutated or mechanical. It can obliterate pretty much everything, and it's users have to be careful. The least amount of energy can turn a whole city into ashes. It has various types other than Supernova, such as: *'Nova:' A weaker version, Nova still can make massive explosions and is radioactive if a lot of energy is put in it, but now it is mostly used to stun Bakugan by using little energy. It is mostly used as a last resort. *'Bloodnova: '''An old version of it, it was originally made by Jin in Neathia, before the Neathian-Gundalian war. It uses similar aspects to Sanguine Bakugan, it made anything with blood in it explode in a radius by transforming that blood into a highly explosive and radioactive material. It was canceled by the other Neathian scientists and kept a secret, however parts of it was used in the developing of Sanguine Bakugan. The Reapers made Nova from this. *'Darknova: '''The most powerful version, it could completely obliterate an opponent or slowly destroy them from the inside. It has various other powers and potential powers, but the project was canceled after seeing the effects of Darknova on Clades. It corrupts it's user until it is not recognizable, and 99% of the time it destroys them as well. However, Clades managed to use this technology without being destroyed. Sphere of Death A huge sphere-like structure that can be summoned by a small ball similar to a Bakugan, it generates cannons on the inside of the sphere to obliterate and burn whatever is inside the sphere. It cannot be damaged from the inside. It uses a very small amount of Supernova energy. Category:Reapers Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Bakugan: Supernova